Baby Boom
by Alastor Vega
Summary: She went from going to a baby showers with friends to crushing her husband's hand. Which made him scream like a little girl. Summary stinks. Baby fic. CCxLL. AU.


**If this looks familiar, its because this was part of **_**Chaos Magik**_**. But I decides that all my fics that are 4 digit long will stand alone. Some lines are change. But not that much Hope you still enjoy it.**

**Hints of Suzaku/Euphie and Gino/Kallen.**

**Prompt: Birth.**

"Nunnally, if you leave your head on my stomach too long, you're going to get stuck to it." C.C. said to the violet eye woman.

Nunnally removed her small head away from her sister-in-law's stomach. "I'm sorry C.C. Its just amazing there's actually a living person inside your stomach." Her hand replacing her head. A gentle smile formed as she felt the movement of either her niece or nephew.

The two weren't alone. They were company by Shirley, Kallen, Euphemia, Nina, Kaguya, Anya, Sayoko, Cecile and Millay. For they were having a baby shower for the mother to be. Or as they like to think about it; "A party to bring C.C. lots and lots of pizzas and presents. P.S. Bring your own food, because I'm not sharing mines."

"I know you're going to love motherhood." Spoke up the pink haired sister-in-law. "I know I do." As she gave a kiss to her one year old son, Tatsuya. Who was nibbling on one of his aunt's pizza. But it was her nephew so it was ok.

"Its amazing how all these babies keep popping out. First miss Villetta, then Miss Cornelia." The Ashford heiress said in astonishment. "Now we just have to wait for Kallen to have one." She smirked at the red head's direction.

Kallen choked on the water she was drinking. "M-me with, with a baby? I'm not even dating anyone?"

"But what about Gino?" Shirley asked her innocently. The mention of the blonde goofball cause a massive blush to appear on Kallen's cheeks.

"That idiot? There's no way I ever date him, let alone make him the father of my child." But despite the protest, she continued to blush.

"Is that so?" Spoke up the guest of honor. "Then why did I saw you leaving his apartment the other day?" She tease her best friend.

All eyes locked on to the red hair hybrid. Sweat dripping down her head from the intensity of their stares.

"Now this is getting interesting." Millay and Kaguya said together, each of them having matching smirks.

"I didn't know you guys went that far." A blushing Shirley said.

"Congratulation." A equally blushing Nina inputted.

"I always knew you two made a adorable couple." A smiling Nunnally said.

"Oh, good. Now Tatsu-chan going to have more playmates." Euphemia smiled at her child

And Anya, well she took a snap shot of the flustered woman.

"How do you even know that?" Her blue eyes widen in shock that her friend knew such a secretive information..

"So it is true?" Cecile asked with a teasing tone.

"No, no, its not like that." Her hands waving wildly at them as she tried to think of a way to get herself out of this, but finding none.

As all the attention was directed at the embarrass woman, C.C. decided to get more slices of her beloved pizzas. Of course she had to get off her seat first to achieved that.

"Allow me C.C.-san" As the soft hearted maid help her lady off of her chair. After giving her thanks, C.C. proceeded to head for her cheesy delight.

There was a big happy smile on the brunette aunt's face as she watch her sister-in-law walk off. "I just cant wait for the baby to be born." She said with such enthusiasm.

"Me too. And so it little Tatsu-chan. You just cant wait for your little cousin to be born?" As she poke his little nose that made him laugh.

"So how was it?' The blonde tease Kallen as she hugged her tightly against her ample bosom. But before the poor spike haired woman could say anything, a loud shatter was heard.

"C.C.!" All the females yelled in unison as they bolted up from their seat and rushed to aid their friend.

And when they got their, they nearly slipped from the very wet floor.

"I drop my pizzas." The ready to deliver C.C. said to them with a monotone voice.

"Interesting." The pink pigtailed said as she took a picture of the scene with her cell while the other females just sweat drop.

A high pitch scream rang throughout the delivery room. And it didn't belong to the mother to be.

"C.C. dear, your crushing my hand." Lelouch told his wife as his body withered in pain from his wife's iron grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry HONEY," The words like venom as she squeezed even harder on her poor husband's hand. "If I'm causing any discomfort for you. But if you want to change places with me and give birth to YOUR CHILD, then by all means, DO IT."

"You're doing great Mrs. Lamperouge, just keep pushing." The Doctor said.

"What do you think I'm doing!?" She shouted at him as she followed his command.

C.C.'s usually pale skin was more whiter then ever. Her body producing sweat as she strain her muscle to push out the life that was inside her.

"Lelouch, I cant do this." The tired woman said after giving out a massive push. Her head falling on the pillow as her chest raised up rapidly as she try to regain some much needed air. Her lime green hair sticking to her forehead as tears clouded her amber eyes.

Lelouch, ignoring the pain in his hand, try to comfort his wife in her hour of need. "You can do this C.C. You're too strong and stubborn to give up this easily.'

She chuckled despite the pain. "I don't think that's a very husband thing to say."

"Sorry. Listen," His thumb wiping away some of the tears away. "just imagine all the things you be able to do with our child. Buying him or her tons of Cheese-kun toys. Feeding him pizza. Because I know you're going to that. Just think of that. And I know you can make it." And to seal it, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

That seem to fuel the witch's resolve. Gathering all her strength, C.C. took a deep breath and resume pushing.

"I can see the head. Just one final push. You can do it."

C.C. gave one final push, using all the strength she could muster to achieve it...

The room was filled with the loud scream of a new life.

"Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Lamperouge, it's a baby boy." As the doctor handed the newborn to the nurse to clean up. Once she finished, she wrapped a blue cloth around him and handed him over to the welcoming arms of his mother.

The two parents were in absolute delight. A prideful smile on the father's face while the mother started to cry tears of joy. Her hands brushing lightly against his small patch of black hair.

"I knew you could do it." His lips kissing her forehead again.

"Now we get ready for the other one." The doctor said as he went back to deliver their second child.

"Wha-wha, the other one?" Lelouch in shocked a the news.

"You did know you were having twins?"

"Do I look like it!? C.C.?" His violet eyes looking directly at her, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"I thought it be a nice surprise for you and the others." She smirked. "But know this, once this is over, you will never touch me ever again. Got it?" Amber eyes glaring. He just gulped and nodded his head.

After another hour of pushing and hand crushing, the Lamperouge family was bless with their second child, a little girl.

C.C. laid on her bed in complete peace as she held her children in each of her arms. "Despite the pain you two little demons cause me, I'm glad I went through it." She said with a hint of pride as she gave her new son and daughter a kiss on their little cheeks.

Lelouch was sitting beside her. One of his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulder as he hovered above his babies. "I cant believe you didn't tell me we were having twins."

"I told you, I wanted you to be surprise."

Lelouch was softly rubbing his daughter's cheek with his now bandage hand. "I was certainly surprise. I nearly fainted when I heard him said that."

C.C. just rolled his eyes. "You're such a drama queen Lelouch."

"And you're a witch."

"And you're a warlock."

The teasing couple gaze lovingly to each other's eyes. Smiles on their faces. They then brought their lips together in a heartfelt kiss. Each of them wanting to show the other the joy they felt for this special moment.

Their lips move apart from one another by a mere inch, there eyes half open. "You know, you never look more beautiful to me then you do now." Lelouch meaning every word.

"So I was ugly the other times?" She sarcastically said.

"Just take the compliment." He sighed.

She just laughed. "Anyway, what are we going to name them?"

"Well.." As he took his baby boy from her mother's arms and cradle him in his. "how about Morrigan and Julius."

"Morrigan and Julius?" She tested the way they sounded to her. "Those are perfect names."

And the new parents sat quietly in the room, the only thing that matter to them were each other and their precious children.

**Tatsuya: "Dragon Assertive". Green eyes and brown hair.**

**Morrigan: Named after a Celtic War Goddess. Green hair, violet eyes.**

**Julius aka Julie: Named after Julius Caesar, the Roman Dictator. Black hair, amber eyes.**

**So how was it? Tell me in a review please. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


End file.
